


La melodía del gato

by LuuOkita



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuuOkita/pseuds/LuuOkita
Summary: Kyo siempre buscado una forma de canalizar su ira, hasta que su padre le compró una guitarra acústica que se lleva a todas partes. Si bien nunca ha dejado que nadie oiga su música, empieza a ver como otros músicos suben sus videos a youtube y decide intentarlo. Llevando siempre manga larga y solo enfocándose de nariz para abajo empieza a subir videos. No pensó que pasase nada hasta que era lo único de lo que hablaban en la escuela...
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 3





	1. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/VDA04YOAd4c

Kyo siempre ha buscado una forma de canalizar su ira, hasta que su padre le compró una guitarra acústica que se lleva a todas partes. Si bien nunca ha dejado que nadie oiga su música, empieza a ver como otros músicos suben sus videos a YouTube y decide intentarlo. Llevando siempre manga larga y solo enfocándose de nariz para abajo empieza a subir videos. No pensó que pasase nada hasta que era lo único de lo que hablaban en la escuela, de lo único que hablaba Tohru e incluso Yuki llegó a decir que adoraba sus canciones. Si suspira que iban por él…

Tras volver de las vacaciones de verano suspiró al mirar a su cuarto, desde su encuentro con Akito le parecía que no se merecía nada de lo que tenía, que todo lo que tenía solo era pasajero que nunca podría ser realmente feliz. Suspiró, dejándose caer en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared. Y encima la genial idea de Shigure de conseguir móviles para todos, lo sacó del bolsillo mirándolo con cierta curiosidad nunca pensó en necesitar uno, no tenía nadie con quién hablar. Y aunque ahora lo tuviera no parecía que fuese real, pero al menos también le servía para escuchar música. Si bien siempre fue su pasión oculta le relajaba.

\- Kyo, tengo una sorpresa para ti -Dijo Shisho con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba una funda negra que no tenía forma de katana en sus manos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó mirándolo el pequeño Kyo, ladeando la cabeza curiosa mientras se acercaba, era incluso un poco más grande qué él.

-Bueno, a veces no basta solo con observar algo que te gusta y a veces uno siente la necesidad de hacerlo -Dijo mientras dejaba aquello con cuidado en el suelo abriéndolo para que viese que dentro había una guitarra acústica de madera rojiza.

Kyo al verla abrió muchos los ojos sorprendido, cogiéndola con todo el cuidado que podía mientras le miraba y miraba la guitarra de vuelta sin saber cómo darle las gracias en aquel momento.

Sonrió por el recuerdo, por cómo le había prometido que sería el mejor músico de Japón y no necesitaría más a los Sohma. Miró a su armario, allí guardaba su guitarra, quizás no sería tan mala idea. Después de aprender a tocar decidió también escribir sus propias canciones. No me habré olvidado, murmuró para sí cuando le saltó un video en el que salía un chico tocando la guitarra y cantando, y todos los comentarios parecían ser positivos. Hizo una mueca mirando su armario y se puso de pie, cogiendo la guitarra y una sudadera negra antes de salir por la ventana buscando un lugar tranquilo. Caminó con la guitarra al hombro hasta que encontró el sitio perfecto, un mirador en el que se vería toda la ciudad. Se sentía estúpidamente nervioso, y eso que nadie iba a verlo. Se sentó dejando el móvil frente a él grabando mientras sacaba la guitarra, afinándola un poco cuando encontró una canción que había escrito hacia algunos meses, cuando se transformó en su verdadera forma. Se mordió el labio antes de coger la guitarra y empezar a cantar.

_If you see the boy I used to be_

_Could you tell him that I'd like to find him_

_And if you see the shell that's left of me_

_Could you spare him a little kindness_

_'Cause I've been high and I've been low_

_I've spent a thousand nights alone, tryna hold on tight_

_And feelings come but they won't go_

_Please won't someone take me home before I lose my mind_

_Am I broken?_

_Am I flawed?_

_Do I deserve a shred of worth or am I_

_Just another fake, fucked up lost cause?_

_And am I human?_

_Or am I something else?_

_'Cause I'm so scared and there's no one there_

_To save me from the nightmare that I call myself  
_

-¡Tohru! Tienes que verlo, todos están hablando de él -Dijo Uotani al verla llegar a clase mientras le ponía prácticamente el teléfono en la cara para que viese el video de un chico sentado en un mirador, con una guitarra y cantando sin nada más, aunque su rostro solo se veía desde la nariz hacia abajo, no sabían ni qué color de pelo tenía.

_I've tried everything and anything_

_But nothing seems to work quite like it should_

_Between the madness and the apathy_

_Seems there's nothing left inside of me that's good_

_'Cause I've been high and I've been low_

_I've spent a thousand nights alone, tryna hold on tight_

_And feelings come but they won't go_

_Please won't someone take me home before I lose my mind_

-Realmente canta muy bien -Dijo Hanajima con voz calmada mientras asentía con la cabeza, Tohru cogió el teléfono viendo el video sonrojándose casi al instante al oír la voz, sin duda tenía una voz digna de un cantante famoso.

-Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun mirad -Dijo animada enseñándole el teléfono a los dos chicos, Kyo al ver el video se puso rojo haciendo un gruñido antes de sentarse en su asiento.

-Podría no ser ni su voz -Dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado con una mueca algo molesto, aunque mirándoles de reojo viendo como Yuki miraba el video interesado, estúpida rata si supiera que era él quién cantaba.

_Am I broken?_

_Am I flawed?_

_Do I deserve a shred of worth or am I?_

_Just another fake, fucked up lost cause?_

_And am I human?_

_Or am I something else?_

_'Cause I'm so scared and there's no one there_

_To save me from the nightmare that I call myself_

-Pero es una canción realmente triste -Comentó entonces Yuki mientras escuchaba el estribillo una vez más, aunque las mejillas algo sonrojadas, cuando como un remolino entraron a la clase Momiji y Haru hablando emocionados de lo guapo que era el guitarrista del mirador.

\- ¿Ah? Tohru-chan ¿ya lo viste? -Dijo Momiji emocionado diciendo que quería abrazarlo, que era demasiado guapo para estar tan triste.

_Am I broken?_

_Am I flawed?_

_Do I deserve a shred of worth or am I?_

_Just another fake, fucked up lost cause?_

_And am I human?_

_Or am I something else?_

_'Because I'm so scared and there's no one there_

_To save me from the nightmare that I call myself_

-No entiendo como alguien así puede considerarse así mismo una pesadilla, Yuki creo que mi amor por ti está en segundo lugar -Dijo Haru señalando el video.

-Por favor, ¿no tenéis nada de qué hablar? -Dijo Kyo más avergonzado que molesto mientras les miraba de reojo dejando el rostro apoyado en una de sus manos.

-Solo porque tu no tengas talento, no significa que no aprecies el de otros -Dijo Yuki con una leve sonrisa, pensando victorioso que lo había molestado pero el gato simplemente le gruñó volviendo a mirar la ventana.

Pero esa pasividad no pasó desapercibida para nadie, pues todos se quedaron mirando impresionados con aquella actitud. Es cierto que desde las vacaciones de verano Kyo no era tan impulsivo ni explosivo, pero no pensaban que podía haberlo hecho cambiar.

-Ah? No tiene más canciones, ¡yo quería más! -Exclamó Momiji al ver que el único video era ese cuando vieron la fecha.- Pero lo subió ayer

-A lo mejor solo sube ese o quizás más mañana, mistery -Dijo Haru encogiéndose de hombros cuando sonó la sirena y los más pequeños se despidieron de sus primos y de Tohru y sus amigas para irse a su clase.

La mañana no pasó sin muchos más incidentes, pero hasta el club de las locas que adoraban a Yuki estaban hablando de aquel chico diciendo que tenían que ir al mirador a ver si aparecía. El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua al oírlas, ahora tendría que cambiar de sitio para que no le pillasen. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba el momento en el que estuvo cantando, no pensaba en nada, no tenía esos pensamientos obsesivos, solo pensaba en la música. Suspiró cuando por fin sonó la sirena que marcaba el fin de las clases, al menos dejaría de oír hablar del estúpido video.

Al salir como siempre Yuki y Tohru iban conversando tranquilamente mientras él iba algo más atrás con las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme, se sentía confuso. Al verlos se sentía confuso por sentirse algo celoso, la pregunta real era ¿de quién estaba celoso? Tohru le caía bien la quería, como la amiga que nunca pudo tener, pero el otro era el niño que de pequeño le habían enseñado a odiar, a culpar de todas sus desgraciadas. Sonrió con tristeza, en vez de culpar al retorcido de Akito o la maldición o a sus estúpidos padres, culpó a un niño que como él no tenía donde irse.

-Gato estúpido, como no te des prisa te dejamos aquí -Dijo entonces Yuki, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y al darse cuenta estos estaban bastante más lejos.

Al darse cuenta asintió con la cabeza empezando a caminar ya que estos dos seguían parados, esperándolo, pero Yuki no podía evitar estar sorprendido, normalmente si algo sacaba al pelirrojo de sus casillas era aquel apodo, pero ni eso le hacía reaccionar.

\- ¿Kyo-kun te sientes bien? -Preguntó Tohru con cierta preocupación mientras le miraba, dejando una mano en su frente, haciendo que este se apartarse de golpe, no le gustaba el contacto, bueno más bien se había forzado a que no le gustase.

-Claro que sí, idiota -Dijo dándole flojito en la cabeza antes de empezar a caminar, aunque el resto del camino fue en un silencio incómodo en el que el gato no miraba sino al suelo y la rata no podía evitar mirarlo con una mueca de preocupación.

-Quizás vaya a llover -Murmuró entonces Tohru a Yuki al darse cuenta de aquella mueca de preocupación, si bien sabía que no se odiaban realmente los dos guardaban demasiado dentro para hacerse amigos de la noche a la mañana.

Al llegar a casa Tohru se puso contenta a hacer la cena, pensando en todas las recetas que podría hacer para esa noche. El gato simplemente subió a su cuarto, repitiendo la misma rutina del día anterior, sentarse al lado de la ventana escribiendo en su libreta una más de sus canciones. Yuki por su parte aún seguía algo sorprendido por esa actitud, para colmo no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y aunque si por si solo era capaz de quemar agua si se lo proponía bajo los comandos de Tohru pudo hacer alguna cosa sencilla, pero cuando estaba casi lista Shigure habló.

-Yuki ¿por qué no vas a llamar a Kyo hm? -Dijo dejando el periódico que estaba leyendo de lado haciendo que le otro suspirase con una ceja alzada, odiaba ver la casa destrozada y aun así le hacia interactuar con el pelirrojo.

Sin decir más subió las escaleras, por un momento la oscuridad del largo pasillo le hizo recordar su conversación con Akito, como le había amenazado con que no se emocionase demasiado que dentro de poco sería su juguete de nuevo y que seguía teniendo la habitación negra esperándole en caso de que fuese un mal chico como ahora. Sintió que el aire empezaba a no ser suficiente, como si realmente la mano de Akito estuviera presionando su cuello.

-Rata idiota ¿qué haces ahí parado? -Dijo Kyo al salir de su habitación pensando que quizás planeaba una emboscada o fastidiarle por algo, cuando vio que este tenía la mirada perdida, los labios algo abiertos y la respiración se oía como con un ligero pitido. - Yuki -lo llamó dando un par de pasos hacia este, mierda no reaccionaba. Entró en pánico, no sabía que hacer nunca lo había visto así y dejó las manos en sus hombros moviéndole con suavidad. - ¡Yuki!

Entonces sintió que alguien le llamaba, y que unas manos cálidas se ponían en sus hombros y no las frías manos de Akito en su cuello. Abrió los ojos intentando coger aire y esta vez pudo perfectamente, mirando sorprendido al gato que miraba sus ojos con una mueca de preocupación.

-La cena está lista -Dijo tras unos segundos en silencio, desviando la mirada al suelo apartándose de este para bajar las escaleras de nuevo.

\- ¿De qué coño iba todo eso? -Preguntó entonces el gato observando la espalda del otro, pero sabía que no habría respuesta. No eran amigos, Akito se había encargado de que se odiasen y la rata no tenía una pizca de aprecio por él.

-Yuki-kun, ¿has visto que el chico del video ya tiene millones de visitas? -Comentó entonces Tohru con una sonrisa mientras comía, haciendo que el peligro se sonrojase por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué chico? ¿Acaso Yuki-kun tiene novio y no lo sabíamos? -Preguntó Shigure con una sonrisa algo pícara mientras le miraba.

-Es un estúpido video de internet y se han enamorado de un extraño -Dijo algo molesto Kyo mientras comía, se le hacía extraño oír cumplidos hacia su persona y más si los había dicho Yuki.

-No es estúpido, si supieras hacer otra cosa que gritar sabrías apreciar la música -Dijo Yuki tranquilamente pensando en seguir comiendo, mientras Tohru le enseñaba el video a Shigure.

\- ¡Como si tú supieras algo de música! -Exclamó dando un golpe en la mesa poniéndose de pie mirándolo desafiante. -

-No me hables como si tú lo fueses, gato estúpido -Respondió poniéndose en pie mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Con tus manos de rata eres incapaz de tocar el triángulo -Dijo cogiéndolo del cuello de la camiseta dejándolo contra la pared, dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo con la mano libre pero entonces recordó el incidente del pasillo y se quedó con el puño a medio camino.

Tohru miraba apurada la situación mientras que Shigure parecía hasta divertido con aquello, cuando Yuki levantó la pierna para darle una patada en la mandíbula, tirándolo un par de metros y efectivamente rompiendo la puerta haciendo que aterrizase en el jardín.

\- ¡No! Siempre destrozan mi casa -Dijo con una mueca algo dramática mientras terminaba de comer.

\- ¡Kyo! -Exclamó Tohru algo preocupada pensando en acercarse, pero el pelirrojo desapareció en un parpadeo.

-No te preocupes, Honda-san -Dijo entonces Yuki con una dulce sonrisa, antes de ayudarla a recoger los platos de la cena.


	2. I can't carry this anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ZCycoUCopno?list=PLl1V5nLpVSRTLT_siVOjZSqHFSLz79QbC

Al día siguiente se repetía la misma escena, la rata y la chica hablando como si se conocieran de siempre mientras que él iba algo más atrás ligeramente pensativo. Había admitido que nunca conseguiría vencer a Yuki, pero aunque lo hiciera Akito no iba a dejarle en paz hasta que lo encerrase de por vida. Suspiró algo molesto por no poder dejar de pensar mientras andaba, pensando en una melodía nueva.

Llegó y mientras se quitaba los zapatos oyó como Yuki y Tohru parecían hablar de lo que comprarían cuando ella saliese del trabajo para la cena. Se sentía un idiota por no saber por qué lado le molestaba esa cercanía, pasando en medio de ambos para subir las escaleras.

No tardó demasiado en vestirse y miró la funda de su guitarra con una mueca, quizás encontraba un lugar bonito donde grabar otra canción y decidió cogerla antes de salir por la puerta de atrás para dirigirse al dojo. Pero mientras andaba decidió ir por un camino que no era el de siempre, quizás así encontraría un sitio donde grabar. Tras caminar un par de minutos encontró las escaleras de madera a un templo en el que no parecía haber nadie, y de fondo se veía el templo, tras sentarse y apoyar el móvil en la funda de la guitarra y afinarla empezó a cantar.

_Feel it heavy in my bones now_

_Feel like everybody goes out_

_And smiles for the 'gram yeah_

_Tried but I can't_

_Prayer in the shape of Prozac_

_Try to medicate the lows that_

_Come and meet me in the night time_

_I'm losing track of my time_

En la casa de Shigure, Yuki estaba en el salón ya que Tohru se había ido a trabajar y Shigure parecia estar trabajando por primera vez en su vida cuando vio que aquel guitarrista misterioso había subido un video nuevo. Decidió verlo, aun se preguntaba por qué alguien tan talentoso con una voz tan hermosa estaba tan inmensamente triste.

_Papa said gonna be all right_

_But papa don't know what it's like in my mind_

_Papa said that the sun gonna shine_

_But papa don't know what it's like to want to die_

En ese momento un par de lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas del guitarrista, sin duda estaba realmente triste y entonces un maullido le interrumpió por unos segundos, un gato blanco y negro se había subido sobre su hombro y restregaba su cabecita contra su mejilla. Como Kyo, pensó Yuki con una sonrisa al ver como aquel chico sonreía, pero tras apartar con cuidado al gato su rostro volvió a aquella mueca triste. Pero eso le hizo reflexionar, quizás el verdadero gato ocultaba sus sentimientos porque eran igual de triste que los de aquel guitarrista.

_I can't carry this anymore_

_Heavy from the hurt inside my veins_

_I can't carry this anymore_

_Wonder what it's like to be okay_

-Kyo, veo que has vuelto a la música -Dijo Shisho al verlo sonriendo algo enternecido al ver que guardaba aquella guitarra aún.

-Hm? Me ayuda a relajarme -Dijo algo sonrojado por la timidez, desviando la mirada apretando ligeramente el asa de la funda de la guitarra.

-Anda, ven, iba a empezar el entrenamiento -Respondió con una sonrisa haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera.

Pero aunque estuviera entrenando, eso solo le hacía sentirse más consciente de que no podria ganar a Yuki, ni si quiera había sido capaz de darle un puñetazo. Se distrajo y uno de los chicos con los que estaba peleando le agarró por error del rosario y no de la manga del kimono, dejándole con la espalda en el suelo y las cuentas del rosario desperdigadas por el suelo. Sintió que su corazón se paraba mientras el chico se disculpaba intentando recoger las cuentas y abrió mucho los ojos con una mueca de sorpresa antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa, queriendo huír de ahí. Shisho tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, intentando disculparse con los alumnos diciendo que aquel objeto era muy importante para Kyo antes de ir hacia los vestuarios pensando que estaría ahí, pero ni si quiera había rastro de sus cosas.

_Would you like me if I drank that_

_If you wanted I could take that_

_I'll do anything for love_

_I don't feel like I'm enough_

_You can probably see right through me_

_'Cause I can promise if you knew me_

_You would probably walk away_

_No you wouldn't want to stay_

-Yuki-kun! Coge el teléfono que estoy líado -Exclamó Shigure mientras terminaba de verificar un manuscrito, siempre lo entregaba a tiempo pero era más divertido ver a su editora sufrir, siempre pensó que estaba demasiado centrada en el trabajo.

Yuki suspiró al oírlo mientras le miraba de reojo antes de dejar de lado el libro que estaba leyendo para coger el teléfono, con una ligera mueca de hastío.

-¡Shigure! Necesito tu ayuda, Kyo se ha transformado y no sé donde está, tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que intente cometer otra locura! -Exclamó Shisho cuando cogieron la llamada, dándose cuenta del silencio del otro lado de la linea.- ¿Shigure?

-Ahora le digo que se ponga - Respondió Yuki dejando el teléfono a un lado con la cara algo desencajada, no se esperaba esa llamada.

Shisho quiso preguntarle a Yuki que también le ayudase pero no le salían las palabras, solo pudo esperar al otro lado moviendo los pies nervioso. Yuki oyó como Shigure parecía preocupado diciendo que le ayudaría a buscarlo, que lo encontrarían antes que hiciera nada. Otra vez, otra vez hablaban de algo que se le hacía totalmente desconocido pero que sin duda si era capaz de poner a Shigure en alerta no podía ser nada bueno.

_Oh, Papa said gonna be all right_

_But papa don't know what it's like in my mind_

_Papa said that the sun gon' shine_

_But papa don't know what it's like to want to die_

-Yuki saldré ahora, tu quédate aquí hm? -Dijo Shigure antes de salir de la casa, su cara tenía una mueca de preocupación que la rata pocas veces había visto.

Si Shigure pensaba que iba a quedarse quieto lo tenía claro, no pensaba esperar sentado a ver que pasaba. Sentía que sus latidos se habían acelerado, si bien su relación con Kyo siempre fue tirante tampoco le deseaba ningún mal real. Se estaba poniendo los zapatos cuando oyó un estruendo cerca.No podía ser…¿o quizás sí? Apretó los puños antes de empezar a correr por el bosque que rodeaba la propiedad para llegar a la zona donde había oído aquel estruendo. Y entonces le vió.

_I can't carry this anymore_

_Heavy from the hurt inside my veins_

_I can't carry this anymore_

_Wonder what it's like to be okay_

Kyo estaba en lo que los otros llamaban su forma real, solo con los pantalones puestos con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas y abrazándose asi mismo con los brazos, Yuki al verlo apretó los labios, así era como se solía quedar cuando quería desaparecer de todos. Intentó pensar en que era lo correcto para decir en aquel momento pero entonces pisó una rama y al levantar la mirada Kyo estaba frente a este con un gruñido.

-Si has venido a reírte ya puedes irte -Le dijo con la voz mucho más grave, incluso parecía que el timbre estaba distorsionado y antes de que la rata pudiese reaccionar se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un rasguño en el hombro.

Mientras intentaba levantarse llevándose una mano a la herida vio como Kyo volvía a sentarse queriendo esconderse y desaparecer hasta que vio la locura de la que estaban hablando Shisho y Shigure. El olor a sangre seguido de un quejido de dolor, se había hecho tres arañazos profundos en su propia pierna. Solo quería desaparecer, su sola existencia dolía y antes de que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo algo le impidió mover el brazo.

-¡Basta! ¿Qué haces? -Exclamó Yuki mientras le miraba a los ojos apretando las manos alrededor de su brazo.- ¿Acaso quieres morirte?

-¡A ti que te importa! ¡Vete! -Le gritó zarandeando el brazo, haciendo que la rata se golpease contra el suelo pero aun así no se soltó.- ¡Todos quieren que muera! ¡Incluído yo! -Gritó de nuevo mientras le miraba gruñendo de nuevo.

_I know I'll be fine it's just that_

_Everytime this comes back_

_Tell my maker up above that_

_I have had enough and_

_I can't carry this anymore_

_Heavy from the hurt inside my veins_

_I can't carry this anymore_

_Wonder what it's like to be okay_

-¡Yo no quiero eso! -Le gritó en respuesta mientras le miraba a los ojos aun sin soltarle.- ¡Tú me odias sin razón! ¡Siento ser la rata! ¡Siento haberle arruinado la vida a todos!

Yuki no dejó de mirarle, pero su visión se hizo borrosa, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y empezó a llorar, a llorar como solo había hecho una vez cuando era pequeño, sollozando sin controlarse. Kyo lo miró sorprendido, aflojando ligeramente la tensión de sus músculos y dejó de forcejear, mirándole.

-Akito es el verdadero culpable…-Murmuró con una voz algo más humana mientras miraba a Yuki que al oírle parecía que sus sollozos se habían calmado un poco y se soltó, haciendo otro gesto que Kyo pensó que no le vería hacer jamás y mucho menos hacia él con esa forma.

Abrazarlo, Yuki lo estaba abrazando contra su cuerpo, aun llorando en su pecho, el peligris temblaba un poco entre sus brazos y Kyo aun algo sorprendido empezó a corresponder despacio al abrazo, cerró los ojos queriendo atesorar en su mente ese recuerdo para siempre. Yuki al notar que correspondía se calmó un poco, aflojando ligeramente el abrazo, cuando notó el cuerpo más pequeño del otro, había vuelto a su forma humana pero seguía abrazándole contra su cuerpo.

-Sé que no puedo saber que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero quiero que sepas que es lo que estar bien -Murmuró recordando la canción que había escuchado antes sin despegarse del pelirrojo.

Al oírlo no pudo evitar sonreír de forma leve, lo único que no se había imaginado al subir el primero video era que Yuki fuese su fan y dejó una mano en su nuca, apoyando la cabeza sobre la suya. Hasta que al calmarse algo más el dolor de su pierna se hizo presente, se tensó ligeramente, iba a transformarse si seguía doliéndole de esa forma.

-Yuki…voy a…transformarme…-Murmuró sin apenas fuerza, si bien ahora estaba en su forma humana la herida seguía siendo grande, profunda y dolorosa.

Entonces Yuki reaccionó separándose para quitarse la camiseta y con esta tapar la herida, queriendo detener la pérdida de sangre cuando al oírlo esperó encontrarse con su forma gatuna pero solo vio al pelirrojo con la frente su hombro aunque con el cuerpo lánguido, se había desmayado. Entró en pánico, tenia que llevarlo de vuelta a casa y curarlo. Dudó un segundo en cualquier sería la mejor forma y le cogió con suavidad, con una mano por debajo de sus piernas y la otra en su espalda, haciendo que apoyase el rostro en su pecho y empezó a correr hacia la casa.


	3. Can I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/nQiRgfabxho?list=PLl1V5nLpVSRTLT_siVOjZSqHFSLz79QbC

Intentó colocar la guitarra de todas las maneras posibles, pero ninguna era confortable. Su pierna dolía a pesar de los vendajes, que con tanto cuidado Yuki se había encargado de ponerle y suspiró empezando a grabar sin la guitarra esta vez, dejando las manos sobre sus rodillas, antes de empezar a cantar.

_Can I trust you?_

_Does your smile hide lies?_

_Can I jump in and close my eyes?_

_Can you tell me that you'll be here for all the little things?_

_Can I lay here in your arms?_

-Mierda, mierda, ¿Dónde está el maldito botiquín? -Dijo más para sí que para nadie más Yuki mientras corría al baño, aún con algunas manchas de sangre mientras rebuscaba en el baño el dichoso botiquín, Tohru siempre lo encontraba a la primera.

Suspiro de alivio al encontrarlo mientras corría de vuelta a su cuarto, por alguna razón había dejado al gato en su cama, aunque en ese momento ni se había parado a pensar en nada. Le miró, conteniendo la respiración por un segundo antes de empezar a quitarle los pantalones, viendo mejor la herida y sus manos temblaron un momento. Aquel olor metálico no le traía ni un solo buen recuerdo. Cerró los ojos un segundo cogiendo aire antes de empezar a limpiar la herida, por suerte parecía que Kyo seguía desmayado y no notaría el dolor.

-Ya queda menos-

Y en pocos minutos había vendado su herida, mirándolo luego preocupado mordiéndose el labio pasando una mano por su pelo, cuando sonó su móvil. ¡Oh no, se había olvidado de Tohru! Lo cogió intentando no parecer alterado, saliendo de la habitación para no molestar al pelirrojo.

-Yuki-kun! ¡Esta noche es la pijamada con las chicas, pero os he dejado cena en la nevera! -Le dijo contenta, mientras se de fondo oía a sus dos amigas hablando animadas de las películas que verían esa noche.

-Claro, Honda-san no te preocupes pásalo bien -Dijo intentando mantener la voz tranquila y al colgar suspiro de alivio, lo menos que quería era dar explicaciones.

_Can I love you?_

_Would it be alright?_

_Can I wait here when you say goodbye?_

_'Cause I've been hurt_

_Can I try to just believe_

_You'll never let me go?_

Despertó con un jadeo intentando coger aire, ya que se encontraba en una pesadilla, pero al abrir los ojos y mirar mejor, de dio cuenta de que no estaba en una pesadilla, estaba en una cama blanda demasiado alta para ser la suya. Cerró los ojos un momento alzando la mano con algo de miedo, no lo notaba en su muñeca, pero su mano no parecía la de un monstruo. Miró su mano algo sorprendido apenas moviendo los dedos cuando al sentarse en la cama se dio cuenta de donde estaba. El cuarto de Yuki, suspiró llevándose una mano a la cara al recordar todo lo que había pasado, poniéndose de pie de un salto corriendo por el pasillo y escaleras abajo, había herido a Yuki y no había sido un simple golpe.

-Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en mi cama durmiendo, habrá entrado por la ventana -Dijo la voz calmada de Yuki mientras miraba a los dos hombres, que tras mirarse entre ellos suspiraron algo más aliviados.

-Cuando despierte hablaré con el -Sentenció Shisho mientras se cruzaba de brazos cuando los tres oyeron los apurados pasos por las escaleras y al ver a su hijo no dudó en levantarse para abrazarlo contra su pecho- Kyo! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! -Le dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo para mirarle a los ojos- Como estas?

-Ah…yo no…bien creo -Respondió cruzándose de brazos, pero al desviar la mirada se encontró con los ojos morados de la rata, recordando las palabras de este.

_Say you need me by your side_

_And I will hold your hand 'til the end of time_

_Say you'll listen when we fight_

_That you won't shut me out and walk away_

_Won't you tell me that you'll stay here so we can talk it out_

_Then you'll smile at me and hold me tight_

-Kyo…hay algo importante que tenemos que decirte -Hablo entonces el perro, tras unos segundos de silencios en los que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada- El rosario…

-Sí, el rosario, dámelo Shisho -Dijo entonces el pelirrojo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras extendía una mano hacia su padre, pero este hizo una mueca de circunstancia bajando la mirada un segundo antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

Entonces Kyo se temió lo peor, esa mirada, no podía ser cierto. Ese estúpido rosario le daba algo de normalidad en su total anormalidad, no podía perder lo único que le hacía sentir ligeramente mejor o al menos un poco más seguro de relacionarse si quiera.

-No…sin eso yo no…Lo necesito! -Gritó el gato con los ojos llorosos mientras miraba a su maestro, que parecía hacerse cada vez un hombre más pequeño, pero lo abrazó dejando una mano en su espalda.

-Todo estará bien Kyo, no te preocupes -Susurro aun abrazándolo, queriendo, aunque fuese confortarlo un poco.

Pero eso no le reconfortó, solo le hizo sentirse peor, y se separó de este casi de un empujón mirándolo con los ojos llenos de rabia, pero a la vez miedo antes de salir corriendo es aleras arriba. Mierda la pierna, murmuró al notar que el dolor agudo volvía y al bajar la mirada aquel pantalón gris de chándal parecía tener algo de sangre de nuevo.

-Yo iré-Dijo rápidamente Yuki subiendo las escaleras antes de que ninguno de los otros dos pudiera decir una palabra. - Kyo? -Le llamó al no ver a nadie en el pasillo cuando vio la puerta de su propio cuarto abierta.

Camino hasta entrar a su habitación viendo al pelirrojo en la cama sin los pantalones, mientras intentaba quitarse el vendaje de una forma algo brusca. Suspiró antes de acercarse, quedándose de rodillas frente a e este, apartando sus manos para empezar a quitarle el vendaje. Kyo no dijo nada, solo apartó las manos apenas rozando sus dedos con los de Yuki, intentando mantener la pierna quieta.

-Y…tu hombro? -Preguntó mientras subía despacio la mirada por sus brazos, Viendo su camisa de cuello alto algo preocupado, inclinándose para abrir los botones de esta, viendo el apósito blanco que tenía puesto.

-Bien, no fue nada -Respondió con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por esa cercanía, de habían acercado el uno al otro más en esos minutos que en diez años y a pesar de ser raro no se sentía incómodo.

_Can I Love_ _you?_

_Would it be alright?_

_Can I wait here when you say goodbye?_

_'Cause I've been hurt_

_But can I try to just believe_

_You'll never let me go_

-Despídete de los demás por mí -Murmuro entonces el pelirrojo bajando la mirada volviendo a sentarse recto, sin querer enfrentar esta vez al otro.

-Que? ¿De qué estás hablando? -Preguntó incrédulo dejando el vendaje de lado para enfrentar sus ojos, le había escuchado perfectamente, pero no quería creerle. - Como que despedirte? ¿Por qué?

-Sin eso -Empezó a decir moviendo ligeramente la muñeca izquierda, aunque sin poder enfrentar su mirada aún. - No puedo estar cerca de nadie…

Pero sus palabras se vieron ahogadas por otro gesto inesperado por parte de Yuki que lo estaba abrazando contra su cuerpo, aunque con las manos algo temblorosas y la respiración algo agitada.

-Entonces Akito estaría ganando -Susurró sin dejar de abrazarlo, con una de sus mejillas apoyadas en el pecho del pelirrojo, no quería mirarlo, había sido un acto impulsivo y ahora su sonrojo era la consecuencia.

Dejo una mano en el cabello grisáceo, acariciando este despacio con una mueca de sorpresa por sus palabras. Tenía razón, pero también tenía miedo, ahora todo era terreno desconocido

_'Cause I'm so through with all the pain_

_And the popelines_ _it brings_

_'Cause every time it's all the same_

_And I'm ready to give in_

-Y si me transformo qué? -

-Te des transformaré-

-Y dejaras que vean al príncipe de la escuela abrazando a su primo?

Yuki iba a contestar, pero sólo pudo reírse de forma leve, pero era una risa después de todo y a alzar la cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo le vio riéndose también. Había hecho reír a Kyo y el mismo se estaba riendo.

-Y la cara de Haru -Añadió Kyo aun riéndose, mientras le miraba, dejando la otra mano en la espalda de este.

-Y la de Honda-san y sus amigas? Seguro que sacarían fotos -Replicó Yuki esta vez con una sonrisa haciendo que ambos estallasen en carcajadas aún abrazados.

En la planta baja los dos hombres que estaban sentados en la mesa con muecas serias al oír como estos se reían se miraron sorprendidos antes de sonreír.

-Vaya, parece que no fueron todo desdichas hoy -Dijo Shisho con una sonrisa mientras miraba al moreno.

-Esto sí que es inesperado, como no lo grabemos nadie nos va a creer -Bromeó riéndose mientras lo miraba-

-Esperemos que se vuelva algo común-

-Por el bien de mi querida casa eso espero -

_So can I love you?_

_Would it be alright_

_Can I wait here when you say goodbye?_

_'Cause I've been hurt_

_But can I try to just believe_

_You'll never let me go_

-Es triste, pero de amor, no se siente suficiente Para su ser amado -Añadió Hana cuando terminaron de ver el vídeo de aquella canción acapella.

-En realidad espero que haya encontrado a alguien, el anterior fue hasta preocupante -Asintió con la cabeza Uotani mientras lo decía.

-Sí, pobrecito, que en el último salía llorando y todo -Dijo Tohru, aunque con los ojos llorosos o debido a la emoción.

-Sigo sin entender por qué alguien con talento no muestra la cara -Replicó Uo-chan con una mueca pensativa.

-Le dará vergüenza? -Añadió Tohru.

-A lo mejor es porque es alguien que conocemos y no quiere ser reconocido -Dijo Hanajima mientras miraba la pantalla del móvil algo pensativa. - Porque graba en sitios de esta zona

-Es verdad! Entonces a lo mejor es de aquí -Asintió con la cabeza


End file.
